


How I Met Riku

by Zzymphony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Destiny Islands, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by the plot of how I met your mother, M/M, basically going over before kh1 when they were kids to right before kh3 begins, exploring the growth of their relationship, looking back at how everything pieced together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzymphony/pseuds/Zzymphony
Summary: There were many things that Sora was grateful for.But Riku?Riku was right at the top of that list.





	1. Intro: An Unpleasant Sunset

Slowly but surely little flickers of light that rose to soft embers danced around the sky of destiny islands, preparing the land for another brand new day filled with mayhem and mischief. 

And Sora watching this wanted nothing less as he leaned on the window sill, his frown deepening the brighter the day became.

As this meant Riku would leave soon for his ‘top secret’ mission with King Mickey. Resulting in Sora having to leave for the journey separately, his only chance of seeing the boy again depending on the sheer possibility that they would cross paths along the way. 

What was even worse was that Riku wouldn’t share any details of the task, claiming he could only tell Sora once it was completed. 

This only made Sora worry even more over his safety, especially with Xehanort still out there. He knew Riku was strong but what if something happened and he wouldn’t know about it until it was too late? 

He couldn’t lose him.

Not after everything they’ve been through.

He turns his head and stares at the boy that carries his heart, lost in a heavy sleep with his arm reached out to where Soras body had temporarily rested. His chest was rising and falling following the swift beats of his heart, unknown to the distress that was taking over the entirtity of Soras thoughts. 

He releases a heavy sigh. They only just got some time off after the mark of mastery exams, why was Riku needed so soon? His heart drops over the thought that this would be Rikus new routine, being a newly Keyblade Master. 

And of course he was delighted for him; it’s that Sora just got him back. Was it so bad that he wanted to spend some quality time with Riku before going on a life threatening mission? 

Getting back into bed and burying himself into Rikus embrace, he takes in as much as he can before Riku would have to awaken and get out of bed. 

As his head rests on Rikus chest, he listens to the steady beat of Rikus heart, and thinks about all they have been through. From their childhood days to this moment right now. They’ve really seen the best and the worst of each other, huh? 

There were many things Sora was grateful for. 

But Riku?

Riku was right at the top of that list. 

A soft smile crosses Sora face as he resists sleep and decides to take a short journey through their memories.

Starting at the very beginning.

Where he first met the boy that would change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get any sleep at night so I thought I'd start this Au as a side series as I mainly focus on the au an unforgotten love. The next chapter will also be up today, just going to try and get some shut eye haha. 
> 
> The next chapter will of course be a lot longer! 
> 
> Feedback , Kudos, and Criticisms are always welcome :).


	2. A Lucky Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light the boy was radiating combined with the silver locks framing his face had left Sora staring at him in awe.
> 
> Not without asking him a question that Riku to this day still teases him about.
> 
> “Are you an angel?”
> 
> This has Riku doubling up in laughter.

It all started one evening when a 4 year old Sora had enough of being constantly teased by the kids at school, simply because he was shorter than all the other boys, and was easily frightened by loud noises. 

This made him the perfect target for anyone wanting to feel better about themselves.

They would shove past him down the corridors, filling his knees and elbows with sore bruises and called him names such as scaredy cat, wimp, and worst of all the infamous title ‘the little coward.’ 

This always made Sora wince, he wasn’t a coward and he knew he was brave. He just had to work a little harder at it. What was so bad about that? 

That is why, with bag packed and ready Sora decided to explore the land of Destiny Islands, with one place in mind.

The shore. 

His mum had banned him going nearby, always going on about how dangerous it was. 

But by going there Sora would prove to himself that he was brave. That those boys were wrong. 

He was lucky that his mum brought the lie that he was going to play with friends during the weekend, being too caught up in her job to ask about further details. 

Sora scoffs to himself at how unrealistic the thought of friends were to him. 

He only wished it would be true. 

But maybe, maybe if he did this he could change their minds Sora thought hopefully to himself, and they could even invite him to play football with them. 

Rather than having to spend another lunchtime alone. 

Sora grabs tightly onto the straps of his backpack, as he waves goodbye to his mum putting on a fake smile before leaving the apartment.

Committed to coming back with whatever it was that he was missing that everyone else could see, but was blind to him

The memory pauses in Soras head, as he steps in front of his younger self. 

He still remembers how it felt.

He stands there; looking over at the boy he used to be and kneels down before looking in the kids eyes and saying with a pained look,

“You are everything you needed to be, and I’m sorry I never saw that at the time.”

“Those boys mean nothing, and just wait little guy, you’re about to meet a boy who shows you what it means to truly love and care about someone.”

He gives the boy a tight hug, before getting up and letting the scene resume seeing his child self-leave the door with his head up in fierce dedication. 

About to meet the love of his life  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora goes along the trail he remembered leading to the shore, surrounded by nothing but tall trees that almost leaned towards him, seeming curious themselves at what a small boy was doing on his own here. 

The rubble touching his shoes was echoing loudly as if to remind him of the decision he chose to take alone.

He curses at himself for choosing to rely on his memory, as before he knows it he ends up really lost. 

At first he resists the urge to panic and cry as he usually would do, as this entire journey was supposed to be a statement of him becoming brave. 

That is until he hears a twig crack beyond the trees next to him and in apprehension starts to run forward. His heart calling out to someone, anyone to help him. 

Unfortunately, his bravery wasn’t the only problem he had. He was also kindly gifted with extreme clumsiness that resorts to him tripping really badly over taking a wrong step.

Twisting his ankle in the fall Sora screams loudly in pain, and worst of all is that he realises he can’t get back up.

This is when Sora starts to panic, tears leaving his eyes in extreme distress as he was lost in the middle of nowhere unable to move. 

He tries to wipe away his tears, but nothing could stop his pain in feeling absolutely pathetic in his failed attempt to prove himself.

Unknown to him a boy with concern written all over his face walks closer to Sora before asking

“Hey, are you okay?”

Sora stares up in surprise, his body jumping over the sudden voice and his cheeks turning red in embarrassment over being caught crying. 

He hastily wipes away at his tears, and takes a better look at the stranger and his breath is cut short. 

There was so much light radiating around the boy; Sora had to once again rub at his eyes to double check that what he was seeing was real.

Did he hear his heart calling?

It couldn’t be, right?

The light the boy was radiating combined with the silver locks framing his face had left Sora staring at him in awe.

Not without asking him a question that Riku to this day still teases him about.

“Are you an angel?”

This has Riku doubling up in laughter.

Even his laugh to Sora was somehow angelic; he wondered what he could do to hear it again.

“I could be, but then we’d have the problem of finding were my wings have disappeared to?”

Riku replies with an open smile, already finding this boy greatly endearing and feeling a strange need in his heart to protect and take care of this adorable stranger.

He kneels down in front of Sora and raises an open hand in front of him.

“The name is Riku, do you need some help getting up.”

Sora stood paused looking at the gesture in utmost surprise.

No one had ever offered to help him up before. 

And as a stray tear leaves his eye, he takes Rikus hand and didn’t realise just how desperately he was waiting for someone to ask him this. 

“The name’s Sora.” 

He replies with a genuine smile that stretches his face wide in a way that he almost forgot he knew how to do. 

As Riku helps him up, Sora remembers the reason he was in this situation in the first place, almost falling back onto the floor due to his twisted ankle. 

Riku holds on to Soras shoulders, steadying the boy and helping to keep him upright. 

“Are you okay, what happened?” 

“I tripped and accidentally twisted my ankle while trying to find my way to the shore.” He all but quietly mumbles, his face turning a soft shade of pink over how clumsy he could be.

Leaving out the part that he thought it was because someone was after him. 

“Is that why you were crying?” Riku asks, his heart breaking at the thought of the boy being lost here hurt and all alone. 

Sora nods quietly, avoiding Rikus stare. 

He didn’t want Riku to think so low of him like everyone else. Not while he still had a chance. 

Riku startles Soras by putting his arm around his shoulder, the other arm going around Soras waist, helping him lean on him. 

“Here, I’ll help, I know the way to the shore we could go together?”

Riku replies with excitement radiating off his eyes. 

Sora turns his head to Riku, nodding eagerly whilst in a daze at all that was happening. 

His heart was still in disbelief at someone being so effortlessly kind to him. 

“There’s no way Riku could be real.” He thought to himself, leading him to question the reality of the situation that left him stunned. 

This wasn’t a dream was it? 

He didn’t pass out, and just dream Riku up did he?

“Sora?”

Fear starts to loom over Sora, as he begins to doubt all that just happened to him. 

“Hey Sora?”

No one was ever this kind to him, especially when he was down being an easier target to attack and make fun of.

“SORA!”

Soras gets pulled away by the thoughts persuading clutches, and turns to see Riku staring at him puzzled at why the boy suddenly froze.

“Are you ready to go?” Rikus eager eyes stare at him awaiting what more time he could spend with the boy and get to know more about him. 

“Yes, let’s go!” 

Sora replies with excitement he forgot still existed within him.

If this really was a dream, he hoped he’d never wake up , as he never felt more at ease then he did standing beside Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> As always feedback, criticisms, and Kudos are always welcome!


	3. A Pinkie Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He swallows down his fear and raises his pinkie.
> 
> “Do you promise to always be my guardian angel?”
> 
> Riku meets Sora's eyes with affectionate determination as he reaches the boy’s pinkie and seals the promise.
> 
> “I, Riku promise to never leave your side and to be a piece of hope and light in your heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my Beta reader Rayne for doing such an amazing job with the chapter :).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are always welcome!

As they continue walking getting closer to the shore, Sora takes a closer look at the boy who was helping him for reasons he couldn’t yet determine. He didn’t care if Riku joked about it, only a guardian angel would be that selfless.

He then takes a look around and notices the trees were no longer as close as they were moments ago. As if they eased in knowing Sora was not alone and thus no longer saw it their responsibility to crowd over him to keep him safe from danger.

The rubble sounding more delighted, carrying the skips of adventure rather than the weight of fear.

Sora didn’t want to waste what time he had with his guardian angel, and so he catches Riku's attention with a question. “Hey Riku, how do you know where the shore is?”

It was quick, but Sora swore he saw Riku's eyes darken for a split second before he let out a smile, ushering the darkness away behind his irises.

“I live nearby, and often go there during the evenings. I can’t resist the sound of the waves, everything just feels peaceful.”

And as Riku looks into Sora's eyes, it seems to carry the specks of the ocean as it brings him the exact same, if not stronger serenity.

His words do nothing but further excite Sora, as his pace subconsciously quickens, eager to see the shore for it to share with him the calm that he seems to lack in his life.

Riku joins in with the change of pace, his heart squeezes seeing how endearing the boy is.

“What about you Sora, what about the shore interests you?”

Sora looks up, thinking to himself about how he could answer in a way that shields the truth but doesn’t build a wall between him and Riku. He wasn’t ready to tell Riku yet; he wanted to keep that life separate from what felt like a blissful daydream for as long as he could.

His head shifts staring at the rubble beneath him and no longer directed at the sky, the words leaving his mouth carrying traces of sadness that tugged at his tear ducts.

“Something about the place always called out to me, as if it held the promise of a change that I think I feel ready for. That I hope is still there.”

The apparent unhappiness in Sora's voice catches Riku by surprise, making his heart clench in anger. Riku knew what sorrow was, but even more so he knew a boy as bright and delightful as Sora should never have to experience its hold.

Desperate to free Sora of the feeling, he takes a firmer hold on Sora's waist and makes a promise.

“Sora, I may not know what the shore chooses to promise, but I know that I’ll always be there to help add that piece in your heart if you wouldn’t mind me of course.”

Sora stops in his tracks.

The redness on his cheeks slowly deepening as he tries to gather the strength to allow himself to be vulnerable with Riku and let his heart speak.

Riku was so caught up in wanting to see Sora smile, that he only realised the extent of what he said after it was too late, panic starting to settle in at the silent response he was met with.

About to backtrack what he said, he hears a quiet and rasped voice.

“You… really mean that Riku? Because if you promise, it means you can never take it back.” He says more urgently at the value of the words knocking the breath out his lungs. Please never take it back, Sora thinks to himself as he turns looks into Riku's eyes.

He swallows down his fear and raises his pinkie.

“Do you promise to always be my guardian angel?”

Riku meets Sora's eyes with affectionate determination as he reaches the boy’s pinkie and seals the promise.

“I, Riku promise to never leave your side and to be a piece of hope and light in your heart.”

“I’ll always do my best to protect you Sora.”

And as the seal is made two hearts begin to beat in sync, for an instance becoming one.

“Riku how much longer till we get there?”

Sora asks as he remembers that he couldn’t stay too long otherwise his mum might get suspicious and call his so-called friends who he wasn’t with.

Riku doesn’t question this and simply answers the boy.

“Once we cross this hill the shore should be right in front of us.”

Sora releases a sigh of relief, arm still around Riku's neck as he leaned on him for support. The thing was that Sora's ankle felt a lot better quite a while ago, but he doesn’t reveal anything as he wanted to stay held by Riku for as long as possible.

Riku noticed this immediately but does nothing but smile to himself, silently agreeing with Sora's decision with his need to give the boy all the love he can in his heart.

Silence cast over the two boys as they both reflect on the pinkie promise made. Sora's heart skips at the bravery he exhibited whereas Riku is left with gratitude, thanking the sky for whatever brought him this boy that brightens the world around him.

That is until Riku hears the familiar sounds of the waves, and nudges Sora's arm that was around his neck with three words that shock Sora back to reality.

“Sora, we’re here.”

And as they finally come face to face with the shore of the island, there are two different reactions.

As the strong winds pass by Sora, he feels the weight on his wounds feel lighter, almost as if the air was removing all the pins and needles that lay pierced to his back.

Lost in the high of the feeling, he runs forward and closer to the shore before he stops and lifts his arms side to side wanting to feel more, and complete the escape route he planned for himself today.

Is this what it means to be brave? He asks himself.

Is this the strength that those who care about you give you? He thinks as an image of his guardian angel crosses his mind.

Riku, on the other hand, stays still as he sees his loneliest and darkest moments reflected right back at him. The memories of wanting to escape the island away from the constant arguing of his parents' flashes in front of his eyes. He looks down at the sand where his many tears lay hidden.

The air that passed by him was always harsh and brutal.

Until today, it felt…warm.

Riku stares at Sora's back in front of him, the reason for what he believes to be this change as he feels something stir in his chest. It was a feeling he never quite felt before. He was no stranger to strong emotions, having experience with complete anger, unfairness and despair. But this? It took full control of his heart yet it was soft as if it was aiding Riku with wings and telling him to fly, to take the leap and jump.

Eager to share this feeling with Sora, he calls his name out.

“Sora!”

As Sora turns around to face Riku a wave of electricity passes between them.

Tying the string between their hearts into a secure knot and connecting their destiny together, before it fades away with an echoing spark. An intense shiver passes over the two boys as it finishes.

They stare at each other in silence, as they felt the presence, thoughts and emotions of the others as intensely as if it was their own.

The intensity scares Sora, resulting in him running into Riku's arms, afraid of what had just occurred.

It was strange to him, usually when he was scared his legs would give out, and tears would leave his eyes, but for some reason his heart ran to where Riku was, almost aware of where he was at all times.

“Riku did you feel that?”

Riku holds the boy tighter sensing the boys fear as if it was his own, a heaviness he felt that didn’t exist before; he rubs Sora's back to comfort him.

“Ye….ah.”

Riku decides to shrug it off, wanting to keep this first visit memorable in a positive way for Sora.

“It was probably our imagination; we probably got hit with too much wind and made it up.”

Sora pulls back from Riku’s embrace and looks into his eyes.

He couldn’t describe it, but he was able to feel whether Riku was telling the truth or not; nevertheless he agrees with Riku.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

They both knew the other was lying but decided to accept it as neither of them knew how to deal with the situation.

Riku, sensing the atmosphere between them becoming tense, breaks the silence with a teasing remark.

“So I see your ankle has gotten better.”

Sora freezes, his entire face going red before stuttering.

“It was the wind.”

Riku laughs as he continues his teasing. “Of course it was.”

“Riku!” Sora screams in embarrassment.

Riku chuckles loudly, relieved that he was able to escape the tense atmosphere.

He then takes his hand out in front of Sora. “Come on, let me show you around.”

Sora takes his hand, and with it, he feels safe, he feels as if he’s finally found a home.

Finding the bravery, he’s been searching for lurking in the heart of the boy whose hand he gripped tightly.


End file.
